


please don't forget, i love you

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, i don't know why i keep hurting them but i love minwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: because then more you love someone, it gets harder to let go.neither of them wants to but the universe has always been a strong enemy, and it always wins.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	please don't forget, i love you

"who are you?"

"it's me, wonwoo."

"wonwoo hyung?"

"yes, mingyu."

he can feel the corners of his eyes burning, tears are threatening to escape and stream down his cheeks. mingyu's lips formed a small smile, eyes glistening and dazed, displaying how sick the younger is and it hurts to watch him, wonwoo wonders how he manages to hold back the sobs underneath his throat, it was exceptional, how the pain lingers inside his chest, shredding every part of his heart into pieces, everytime mingyu looks at him.

mingyu's dementia is getting worse, and it's apparent. each day he wakes up and sees wonwoo asleep beside him, fingers clutching around his arm, afraid to let go, afraid that mingyu will be gone if he doesn't hold onto him.

mingyu would ask. he would ask wonwoo who he is, he would ask wonwoo who he is to him. and wonwoo would give him the answers to his questions.

"i am your husband."

"wonwoo hyung?"

"yes, mingyu. i am wonwoo, your husband."

then at night, before mingyu goes to sleep, he would curl up inside wonwoo's arms, burying his face against the older's neck and whisper, softly, his voice muffled by the pale skin,

"you're my wonwoo hyung, my husband. you're wonwoo." a quiet sniffle would slice through the silence, wonwoo would tighten his arms around the younger's weak and day by day, turning frail, body, "my heart will always remember you, hyung."

it happens everyday, just like a broken record, like someone presses replay when sunrise comes, mingyu would forget, wonwoo would remind him. mingyu fights his illness, wonwoo fights the pain. mingyu and wonwoo fights side by side, they at least, have that.

one night, it felt different. the day passed by the same routine, except the weather was prettier, the sunlight wasn't painful against skins, the air wasn't cold and suffocating.

wonwoo left the windows to their bedroom open, the starry sky blanketing the view as if they are thousands of artwork masterpieces on an exhibit, the tranquility of the night accompanies their pained hearts.

they remain silent, laying beside each other, limbs tangled and hearts embracing one another, mingyu's steady breathing intermingling against his on the empty air. wonwoo squeezed mingyu's hand once, to which the younger reciprocates with a slightly weaker grip, pressing even closer to the older and leaning his head against his shoulder.

wonwoo's heart aches to cry.

how can someone as amazing as mingyu suffer this way?

five years ago, they met. five years ago, they fell in love. mingyu was the hyperactive web designer wonwoo took under his wing as his assistant programmer. they were quite the ideal duo everyone in the company adored and looked up to. with wonwoo doting on the younger every second of the day and mingyu tailing after the older wherever he went.

mouse pads and webcams witnessed how the partnership of the two bud into something else, how the simple professional relationship turned into friendship and how it blossomed into a special bond, one that included lingering gazes and soft pecks, dates and sleepovers and "i love you's". they were together for three years until mingyu decided to take the next step and kneeled in front of wonwoo, a small lavender box in hand, in the middle of a quaint ice cream parlor.

the wedding was simple. they held it on a private beach resort, only their friends and families witnessed their vows to be bound to each other for the rest of their lives.

it was supposed to be a happy marriage, they were supposed to go to an orphanage and adopt a kid as they start a family of their own but life wouldn't be that easy on them, after all.

mingyu collapsed on the doorway after complaining about his headache, that they assumed as simple migraines since the younger used to have them. they were wrong.

the way to the hospital was torture. wonwoo kept muttering prayers in between his sobs as he held mingyu's hand tight, the medic at the other side of the ambulance, attending first aid and checking mingyu's vital signs.

the dementia wasn't that bad in the start. mingyu would just get occasional headaches and fever until a year passed and the symptoms got worse, he started to forget things, he forgot dates and places, he forgot names. mingyu had to quit his job when he was hospitalized for almost two months until the doctor let him go and receive treatments at home.

he always had wonwoo on his side, and mingyu knows, he is aware that behind the soft smiles and reassurances lies fear and anxiety. wonwoo's scared but he doesn't show it, he doesn't shed tear until mingyu closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. the pain wonwoo hides, he let them out when mingyu can't see them.

"who are you?" mingyu's voice almost didn't reach wonwoo's ears, the latter having to read his lips as he spoke the words and it's another rushing surge of pain. wonwoo bent down, brushing a soft kiss onto the younger's forehead.

"i love you so much, mingyu.."

"wonwoo, is that you?"

"yes, love."

"you're here."

"always."

this time, wonwoo's lips landed softly against mingyu's, quivering and shaky as the tears escaped from his eyes, mirroring the younger's glimmering eyes, bright with tears.

"i'm sorry i always forget."

"it's okay."

"i'm sorry i don't remember."

"it's okay."

mingyu closed his eyes, wonwoo pecked kisses onto his eyelids.

"i love you, mingyu."

"i love you.."

hands clamped against his mouth, muffling the sounds of his cries, wonwoo watched the younger as he went to sleep.

wonwoo has no idea how long they would suffer, with mingyu hurting and his body slowly giving up, wonwoo has no idea what else he can do to ease the pain. he has no idea how long they have to fight and the mere thought of losing the younger wouldn't leave his mind, piercing his chest like million stabs. the thought of losing mingyu hurts too much that it renders him feeling empty and dead on the inside. he doesn't want to. wonwoo doesn't want to let go.


End file.
